


Love is More Thicker Than Forget

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, ezekiel does some thinking/communicates his feelings somewhat, jenkins keeps his lab clean, post ep 3x06, stone and flynn love to rant about art and stuff to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: Ezekiel processes what Stone said to him and a prank ensues.This is set a little bit after the last scene in the annex on episode 3x06 “and the Curse of Cindy”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason my brain decided 3 am was the perfect time to write my first Librarians fic. Surprisingly, I didn’t have to edit much. I don't know why it took me so long to actually write something for this fandom, but here I am anyway.

Jake and Flynn returned from the depths of the Annex with several cold beer bottles in hand. Jenkins, scowling with his face conveying the message “I would tell you not to use an artifact like that but you will ignore me anyway,” claimed needing to clean his lab after hastily concocting the antidote potion, and left through another door, leaving the librarians and guardian in the main room. Ezekiel wasn't feeling up to drinking just yet, not after what Stone had said to him anyway, so he wandered down the hallway towards Jenkins lab. 

He was doing as he said: cleaning. The lab wasn't in a horrible state, but Ezekiel could tell he had been in a rush from the various jars and vials still laying on the counters. Jenkins himself was standing at the sink, scrubbing a beaker down with some shimmering soap, probably magic soap. He hadn't noticed Ezekiel enter. 

“Hey Jenkins,” he started, making his presence known. Jenkins turned around to the voice, still scrubbing away at some glassware.

“Oh, hello Ezekiel. Is there something you need?” he asked, keeping an eye on Ezekiel moving more into his lab.

“Uh, yeah. So how does that love potion work?” Ezekiel responded, looking at all the stuff strewn about Jenkins’ workspace.

“Like I said before, it’s not really a love potion. It creates obsession,” Jenkins scoffed. The comforting whooshing noises of his scrubbing stopped as he paused to think. “Though I suppose you could call ‘love’ a form of obsession.” He went back to scrubbing away.

“But how did it not work on me? It’s not like I’m in love with anyone to begin with,” Ezekiel clarified, picking up what looked to be an old-fashioned perfume bottle. It smelled pleasant, but different from Cindy’s potion. Out of instinct he pocketed the bottle.

“You are so self-absorbed that the potion couldn’t affect your perception of others,” Jenkins responded matter-of-factly. 

“Is that really why it didn’t work?” His conversation with Stone had made him question that statement. 

“Yes...and no. I do think your ego was part of it, but I can’t figure out what else. For instance, we all know Flynn loves the library, he would die for the library, but he was affected still, which is why love doesn’t protect someone from it,” Jenkins said. He turned to look at Ezekiel again, with a hint of pity on his face. “If it’s really bothering you, I’m sure we have a book on potions that may shed light somewhere.”

“Oh no, heh, I don’t want to research,” Ezekiel stuttered, his brain turning over what Jenkins had said. “I was just...curious.” 

“Well, don’t let anyone tease you about it. Being immune to a love potion is a good trait to have,” Jenkins added.

“Will do,” Ezekiel smiled. 

“If you’d like, you could help me clean---actually never mind, I don’t want you taking anything you think is ‘cool,’” Jenkins said.

“Nah, I’m not one for cleaning, especially if I can’t take things,” Ezekiel laughed. Jenkins just rolled his eyes and turned back to cleaning.

He left the lab, feeling the bottle in his jacket pocket. A prank on Stone felt like a good idea at the time, even if he had no clue what this bottle of stuff actually did, though he had a feeling it was related to the whole ordeal they just went through. Perhaps he could prove an obsession potion had nothing to do with love like Stone had claimed, or at least that his love was aimed at Cindy (surely all the times he had risked his life for the other, for his family, would've been obvious enough to show where his affections lie, but Stone could be a little thick). Striding back into the main room he saw Stone and Flynn still sitting at the main worktable, chatting about some obscure culture fact. The girls had gone off somewhere, probably bored out of their minds listening to the two dorks argue about 14th century art or something.

“I'll have that beer now, if you didn't already down it in my absence,” Ezekiel called, sliding up next to Stone like nothing was up.

“I was tempted, but I figured you'd get thirsty eventually,” Stone sighed, passing him the unopened bottle. 

“Your love for me is oh so evident,” he chided, making sure to sound pretty sarcastic. Stone didn't seem to think anything of it as he turned back to Flynn.

“So like I was saying, _The Decameron_ had been written like it was fiction, and for years historians interpreted as such, but…” Jake droned on about some piece of literature, and Flynn listened like a dog waiting for the right time to steal the toy from its sibling, waiting to find something Stone didn't know so he could parade his knowledge around. Ezekiel had gotten used to zoning out when they did this, which while not happening often, got made up for by lasting for hours on end.

He felt the small bottle in his jacket pocket, maneuvering it so he could push the bulb and hold on onto it with one hand. He had a plan of course, to get Stone to smell it before Flynn did. Stone occasionally put his right hand on his thigh, smoothing out his jeans unnecessarily. If Ezekiel spritzed his hand, eventually stone would take a drink, bringing the potion-misted hand near his face. Feigning attentiveness to the conversation, he waited for several minutes until Stone set the plan in motion.

It took a couple minutes for the effect to kick in, but it was very obvious when it did. Stone stopped mid-sentence, turning his head to look at Ezekiel next to him. His art-concentration face had changed to what Ezekiel could only describe as “bedroom eyes.” 

“Stone, are you alright?” Flynn asked, confused by his behavior.

“Never better,” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off Ezekiel. Then, of all things, Stone started reciting a poem.

“Love is more thicker than forget/ more thinner than recall/ more seldom than a wave is wet/ more frequent than to fail/ it is most mad and moonly-” Stone purred in his poem reciting voice. Ezekiel noticed Flynn fidgeting, a blush forming on his cheeks as he gawked at Stone. Suddenly having Stone's attention like this was making Ezekiel quite uncomfortable as well.

Before Stone could recite anymore, footsteps rang from the hallway behind Ezekiel. “I know you took it! Give it back-Oh, you did not!” Jenkins shouted, storming back to his lab and returning with the bug sprayer still filled with the working antidote. He gave Stone a good dousing, then stuck his hand out to Ezekiel. “Hand it over, now.” Normally he'd play coy with Jenkins, but the contempt contorting the immortal’s face made him comply. Jenkins looked like he was going to berate him, but instead sighed heavily and walked back to his lab.

Stone, now out of his induced-lovesick daze, looked from the still flushed Flynn to Ezekiel. “What just happened?” he asked, more of a demand than a request.

“I, uh, heh, well I-” Ezekiel stumbled on his words, suddenly embarrassed with how stupid he had been just now. “I may have just sprayed a nondescript bottle of potion on you, unknowing until now that it was probably the leftover love potion Jenkins used to make the antidote.”

“You...what?” Stone’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why the hell would you do that!?”

“I...I dunno, thought it would be funny I guess,” Ezekiel stammered. 

“Funny? Really!? After what just happened!?!” Stone growled. He was getting quite angry.

“Ok! It was a stupid idea, I get it!” Ezekiel snapped. He looked to Flynn for help, but Flynn had quietly disappeared. So much for that escape plan. He looked back to Stone, who suddenly looked calmer than he had been.

“Was it because of what I said earlier?” Stone asked, somewhat forced sympathy in his voice.

“Yeah, I guess. I didn't really think about it, spraying you I mean. I did think about what you said though, and you're wrong,” Ezekiel clarified, not sure why he was divulging to Stone.

“What do ya mean ‘I was wrong’?” Stone’s eyebrows were back to furrowed in confusion only.

“I didn't, I don't love Cindy. I saved her because I saw myself in her, or rather myself without my confidence and natural ‘Ezekiel Jones charm.’” He couldn't help acting cocky when talking about his self-esteem, but he dropped it. “I had no one, like her, and I knew how it felt. I could sympathize with her, get her to see the error of her ways, save the day and all. But I never loved her. And Jenkins said it wasn’t love anyway.” He paused, swishing the beer in his bottle like it could alleviate the situation. “If anything my...love...was aimed elsewhere.”

Apparently Stone thought this was the time to joke now. “Oh, well who's the lucky lady?” 

“You.” Ezekiel hadn't meant to blurt that and quickly backtracked at the look of confusion, and sudden blush on Stone's face. “I mean you, and Cassandra and Colonel Baird and Jenkins and Flynn. You all filled a hole of what I didn't have: a family who cared about me. And I don't want to lose that.” He laughed to the ceiling, uncomfortable with this sudden sharing of feelings. “Have you not noticed how I changed? I'm not just the thief who waits for my time to shine when I'm needed anymore. I'd die for you guys...I have died, many times, because I don't want to lose you.”

Stone was shocked; his mouth hung half open like he was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. “I didn't know, I swear.” he looked to the bookcases, a smirk forming on his face before he looked back to Ezekiel. “Now that I think about it, I should've noticed. I guess I got it stuck in my head that you were the self-absorbed thief, so everything you did ultimately was for yourself, but that's not the case anymore.” 

“You better not speak a word of this to Colonel Baird or Cassandra,” Ezekiel whispered, feeling quite self-conscious all the sudden.

“Never,” Stone smiled, touched that Ezekiel opened up to him. He ruffled Ezekiel's hair playfully for a moment, though his hand lingered a little longer than necessary. “Thanks for telling me this.”

Ezekiel smiled back meekly, fighting the urge to kiss Stone then and there. He cleared his throat, more for himself than for ending the conversation, and stood up. “I should probably go apologize to Jenkins. I don't want him ticked off at me for a week.” He took a swig of his mostly untouched beer before turning to leave.

“Go get ‘em,” Stone said.

Suddenly something hit him in the butt. Ezekiel jumped, spinning back to Stone smirking at him; a hint of those “bedroom eyes” from before were back. Deciding that was enough feeling confession for now, Ezekiel high-tailed it down the hall to Jenkins, hoping Stone missed the painfully obvious blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem (and the title) is from E.E. Cumming’s “[love is more thicker than forget]” which was the first poem I liked after googling “love poems.” Also I started this story thinking that Stone and Flynn had left to get beers from the fountain of youth, but I realized that was from the previous episode. I decided to keep it anyway cuz he’s probably got a big stash in there.
> 
> Now on to my shameless blog plugging. So, my blog is a hodgepodge of things, including The Librarians, so if you're interested you can find me at [ adapted-batteries ](adapted-batteries.tumblr.com).


End file.
